


Azusa in Wonderland

by xXNekoAngel172Xx



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Gen, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel172Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: Wander into Wonderland





	Azusa in Wonderland

It was a warm day in spring. A light breeze brushed though the grass, still wet with fresh drew, with a softness as if to caress the plant. The bark of one lonesome tree sparkled in an orange tone. Just under this tree, two girls sat there: One sleepily leaning against the stem, the other by her side with a book.

“Azusa!”, scolded the girl putting down the book she held. “Don’t just fall asleep! Listen to the story!”

“Sorry…”, answered Azusa in a low voice void of energy while trying hard to keep her eyes open.

“You were the one who had asked me to read you this story in the first place, didn’t you want to listen?”

A little smile hushed over Azusa’s face. Even though it was just a boring spring day, even though she had heard that boring story often enough already, she always cherished these moments of togetherness that her parents never managed to share with her. She nodded, as if asking her dear friend to continue reading for her.

The girl patted Azusa’s head before she raised the book and the story’s reading resounded in the air around them. Azusa slowly lost trail of the plot, her heavy eyelids hindering her concentration. Before she knew it her eyes had shut close and the familiar voice that told her to keep listening turned into a mere whispering before it extinguished.

When her eyes opened again, it felt like just a second had passed. But, by Azusa’s side there was neither book nor girl. A little stinging arose in her stomach. _She’s just gone to get something. Like cookies maybe. Or some tea. Azusa chuckled to herself to ease her nervous inside. That’s right, she probably was annoyed with me sleeping-_

A tapping interrupted Azusa’s thoughts. Searching for the source she wildly looked around the scenery, when her view spotted a particular female not standing too far from her. The woman’s right foot frequently tapped on the ground, pearls of sweat sparkled on her forehead, the bunny ears that sat on her head hanged low and with a shivering and hasty hand she reached into a pocket. She produced a big watch that could have never fitted into that small space and stared at the pointers with a look of pure terror in her eyes.

She hadn’t noticed Azusa in the slightest. Azusa, however, couldn’t stop staring. What drawn in her attention the most weren’t the cute ears bouncing in the wind, no. It was the voluminous chest of the bunny that locked Azusa’s eyes.

Only when the girl had turned her back, Azusa regained her composure. She felt an urge to get to know this creature more; right when she had decided to go up to the girl and introduce herself, the bunny hopped away in such a hastily fashion that it stumbled over its own two feet every second step. Azusa ran after her, trying to keep the pace of the clumsy movement and wanting to strike up a conversation, but the uneven scenery made it hard for her to walk and hike through the area.

“H-Hey!”, she finally shouted when she had caught up with the bunny and fallen behind again. The girl turned her head while continuing to run, soon enough flying over an obstacle and landing on its knees.

“H-Hey…”, Azusa repeated as she caught up again. 

“I’m too late!”, the bunny exclaimed before Azusa could say anything more than just a greeting.

“You’re too late? For what?”, Azusa asked while helping the girl up.

“For the trial, milady! There’s a trial just this afternoon!”, the girl explained and ran off again, towards an old tree; cracks in the bark and branches looking like shriveled arms of corpses. The view didn’t scare Azusa as she focused on getting closer to the bunny.

“Could you at least tell me your name?”, requested Azusa. “Please?”

The bunny, having reached its destination, turned halfly around and looked at the kid dragging herself to her location. She glanced at the big hole she was standing next to, glanced back to the kid and then pulled out her watch again.  
She introduced herself absent-minded: “Akira.”

“Akira…?”, Azusa wondered. The name sounded somewhat familiar, like a close friend that had bee long forgotten. Despite the fact she had never seen her before, she took an instant liking to her. Suddenly, Azusa noticed that the quiet ticking that had come out of Akira’s pocket was gone. In fact, the whole bunny was. Azusa threw her arms in the air and widened her eyes, scolding herself for getting distracted.

She took a few steps and went on her knees to get a good look at the big hole under the dead tree. It seemed out of place- the sheer blackness of its content appeared like a hole in reality itself. _Akira stopped right in front of it. This surely was her destination. But… did she really…?_

Azusa tried to look deeper into the hole to search for its bottom; nothing but darkness stared back at her. For a second, she felt a slight touch on her back, and a whisper sneaked into her ear:

“Let’s dive down the rabbit hole, shall we?”-

And in the next moment Azusa lost her balance and fell into the pit, being wholly devoured by the darkness.


End file.
